1. Technical Field
The following description relates to a stereoscopic image display device and a method for driving the same using a switchable barrier.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Techniques for implementing a stereoscopic image display device to display three-dimensional (3D) images are classified as either a stereoscopic technique or an autostereoscopic technique. The stereoscopic technique uses a binocular parallax image between the left and right eyes of a viewer to establish the perception of 3D depth. Techniques for implementing the binocular parallax image include glasses types and non-glasses types of viewing. The glasses type is classified into a patterned retarder type and shutter glass type. The non-glasses type is classified into a barrier type and lens type. In the barrier type, 3D images may be implemented using a barrier plate, such as a parallax barrier or a switchable barrier, for separating the binocular parallax image. In the lens type, the 3D images may be implemented by using a lens plate, such as a lenticular lens or a switchable lens, for separating the binocular parallax image.
A stereoscopic image display device of the barrier type includes the barrier plate which is positioned between a display panel and a user. A 2D luminance of the stereoscopic image display device using the parallax barrier is low because of parallax barrier. However, the 2D luminance of a stereoscopic image display device using the switchable barrier is high because it is possible to control image (or light) separation using the switchable barrier. The switchable barrier separates the binocular parallax image to display 3D images in a 3D mode.
The binocular parallax images displayed by the stereoscopic image display device may include multi-view images. Multi-view images may include a plurality of views. Views of a multi-view image may be produced by separating cameras collecting the multi-view image data from one another. For example, the cameras may be separated by the general distance between the left and right eyes of a viewer when collecting image data, such as of an object. Additionally, when the object is photographed using three or more cameras, the multi-view images may include additional views.
As the number of views increases, an orthoscopic viewing region of 3D images increases. The orthoscopic viewing region describes a situation where a view the left-eye of the user watches is positioned more left than a view the right-eye of the user watches. That is, a given user may optimally watch 3D images in the orthoscopic viewing region. However, as the number of views increases, the perceived resolution of the display panel may decrease because display of a pixel in 3D viewing may include a plurality of sub-pixels corresponding to the number of views.
Accordingly, decreasing the number of views may cause the perceived resolution of the display panel to increase. If the number of views is too few, a pseudo viewing region of 3D images may result. The pseudo viewing region describes a situation where a view the right-eye of the user watches is positioned more left than a view the left-eye of the user watches. That is, a given user may feel uncomfortable when watching 3D images in the pseudo image viewing region.